deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Facetheslayer/Vercetti Gang (GTA: Vice City) vs. Leone Families (GTA 3 GTA: Liberty City Stories)
So this is my new fight between two of Grand Theft Auto's greatest protagonist gangs. Unfortunately, I have no clue on how to put pictures in, so when it gets to the sci-fi sort of weapons, like Crimson Lance vs. Izanagi Ronin... it'll be a pain in the butt describing those, lol. So without Further ado... The Vercetti Gang! Drug cartel, who has held an iron-clad grip over Vice City, since 1986! The Leone Mafia! Liberty City's ruthless crime family, who ran the streets with a decade of aggression. Who? Is? DEADLIEST?! Our team of experts will decide... who is... The Deadliest Warrior!! Tale of the Tape ﻿ 'Weaponry' ﻿''' Analysis Short Range: The Micro Uzi, and the Tec-9 both fire similar rounds, however, due to the faster fire rate of the Micro Uzi, the edge in short range goes to the Vercetti Gang. Mid Range: The Colt Python is a 6 round revolver, that can easily kill a man with one shot, however, it has trouble against armor. Meanwhile, the pump-action Ithaca 37 fires buckshot, that the armor can stop a good enough chunk of the blast, however, the buckshot can spread to wounding blows outside the armor, and has more kill potential. The Mid Range Edge goes to the Leone Mafia. Long Range: While the M16 is a more accurate weapon, and can shoot a hair faster, the M60 will fire armor piercing bullets, and has a capacity of 100, compared to a 30 round M16 clip. The M60 has jamming issues, however, it is not as proficient as Deadliest Warrior (Medillin Cartel vs. Somalian Pirates) claimed it to be. The edge on long range goes to the Vercetti Gang Explosives: While the RGD5 can pack a worthy punch, the M67 "baseball" grenade has more boom to it. The edge in explosives go to the Leone Mafia Special Weapons: While the baseball bat can easily crack skulls, it is a very cumbersome weapon, which can be fairly easy to avoid. Meanwhile, the meat cleaver packs even more trauma with a hack, and it is much faster to swing. The edge in special weapons goes to the Vercetti Gang. '''Final Fight ﻿Vercetti Gang: Leone Mafia: The simulation starts at the Vercetti Estate, in Vice City, as Tommy, and four of his gang members are outside, repairing a silver 1986 Admiral, which is their gang car, as "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson played in the background. There are two men in front of the car, one weilding an Uzi, the other a Colt Python. Tommy and a henchman was behind the car, as another henchman was next to the house, weilding an Uzi. Meanwhile, a jet black 1998 Sentinel, that was playing some Pavoratti was driving up the lane, as Toni Cipriani was sneaking behind it, wearing armor, and weilding an Ithaca Model 37. The car started to speed up, as the driver, and the passenger behind him, started to spray fire, killing the Vercetti Gang member with the Uzi in front of the car. (4-5). Toni came out and then yelled at his opponents... "Vercetti! I'm putting you... Your friends... Your friend's friends... all under the sword." The gang started to spread out and run for guns, as Tommy yelled back at his advarsary... "You're dead! All of you, dead!" Tommy and the other unarmed gang member go inside the estate, while the other gang members started to cover each side of the house. The Leone Sentinel was emptied, showing two Tec-9 weilding mobsters, and two with M16's. Toni opened the trunk, and grabbed a baseball bat he was hiding in there, and went for the right hand side of the house, while a Tec-9 and an M16 weilding mobster took the left, as the other two stormed the house. Following Toni, he was pursuing the Colt Python weilder. He turned around and shot Toni in the chest with his Colt Python knocking him down near the corner of the house. The Gang member went to the body to make sure he was dead, when Toni sprang to life, and blasted him in the belly with his Ithaca 37. (3-5) "Gotta use your head, buddy." Toni said as he was getting to his feet, as he hid the bat close to the side of the mansion. Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, a member of the Vercetti Gang, with an Uzi is being pursued by two Leone members. He turns the corner, and tossed back an RGD5, which detonated right next to the one, who was weilding the Tec-9, (3-4)however, the blast did not harm the one weilding the M16. The Vercetti Gang member, tried to make a stand, however, the M16 out preformed his Uzi completely, as he was shot in the heart by the Leone soldier. (2-4) Inside the House, Tommy and his henchman went into the top room, and gathered their weapons. Tommy gave an M60 to his henchman, and taken an Uzi for himself. They both exited, as two members of the Leone Mafia started to storm the house. The M60 weilder kept his boss under cover, as one of the Tec-9 weilders tried to run up the stairs, however, he was ripped apart with M60 fire. (2-3) The M16 user stood back, and tried to pick his shots, as the M60 was doing a spraying pattern. He managed to lay a dangerously close blow, going through the left shoulder of the Vercetti Gangster, however, he taken three shots from the M60, and died promptly. (2-2) The M60 weilder walked outside, clutching his shoulder, as Toni was outside, watching his men at work, when he saw the Vercetti Gangster out with his M60, instantly knowing that they had taken out his gang, who went inside. The Gangster barely held up his weapon, and fired a few rounds, however, his weapon jammed. Toni returned fire once, but realized he was out of shells. The Gangster entered his vehicle, and tried to run over Toni, however, Toni dropped an M67, and started to run away. As the vehicle was heading towards him, the M67 detonated, right on the back axle, hitting the gas tank, and completely obliterating the car. (1-2). Toni Managed to survive the ordeal. He went over to his bat, and headed out to the backyard. Meanwhile, Tommy was exiting from the back door, where he saw the M16 weilder, and killed him with a quick draw from his Uzi, sending four bullets into him. (1-1) The boss then fired six rounds into the enemy corpse, before saying... "No one from up North owns me..." As Tommy walked out, Toni was sneaking up weilding his bat. Tommy tried to fire his Uzi, however, Toni knocked it out of his hand with the bat. Toni tried a homerun swing, however, Tommy ducked, and started to run away. Toni chased after him with the bat, as they ran from the backyard, to the left hand side of the estate, and back to the front yard, where Tommy saw the fallen member of his gang, who had the Colt Python. Tommy used his home for cover, and reached inside his shirt, where he was hiding a small meat cleaver. He held it, and waited for Cipriani to approach. Toni crept along the side of the house, anticipating an ambush, however, Tommy was patient, and waited until he saw Toni's wrists, as he did one powerful chop, lopping off both of Toni's hands, that were clutching the bat, still. Toni kneeled over, in pain, and held up his severed wrists, as Tommy walked to his fallen comrade, and picked up his Colt Python, before kicking Toni down on his back. "Say Good Night..." Tommy fired a round into the brain of Cipriani, as WASTED appeared over Toni's corpse. (1-0)Tommy pointed his Colt Python into the sky and yelled out "THIS IS MY TOWN!!!!" Winner: Vercetti Gang. Final Thought: While the Leone Mafia was powerful, in their own right, the fact that the Vercetti Gang was just more vicious, and just simply the better criminal empire. The Gun-running empire that Tommy had built, also played a big role, in his arsenal. Category:Blog posts